


Marcel.

by daddyy_harryy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Harry Styles is Marcel, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyy_harryy/pseuds/daddyy_harryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel catches Louis smoking weed when he said he'd stop. Louis gets punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first smut that I post on here, I usually post on my instagram (curlyfckslou) But I hope you like it and comment down below if I should post more smut here. I also take requests :)

It was a late night after school and Marcel walked to his boyfriend, Louis' house. Louis had tattoos and piercings, but Louis' image didn't mean he was a bad boy, he just looked like one. But, in front of his friends, Louis did act that way. But in front of Marcel, he was a little kitten, a cute little submissive boy.

Marcel walked up the sidewalk and up to Louis' door and knocked on it. Louis always got home before he did, because Louis drove and Marcel took the bus, and on top of that Marcel's parents didn't want him in the car with Louis, they thought he was trouble. Louis opened the door with a joint in his hand. Marcel's eyes went dark looking at Louis. Louis promised him that he would stop smoking. 

"Louis, what do you think you're doing?" Marcel asked.

Louis looked up, finally realizing that it was Marcel and not one of his friends. "M-Marcel I-I.."

"Shut it. You're coming home with me, and it's your lucky day. My parents are out of town." Marcel smirked. 

Marcel grabbed Louis by his shirt, smacking the joint out of his hand. "Let's go on a walk to my house shall we?" Louis swallowed hard and nodded. 

S-Sure." Marcel smiled and grabbed Louis' hand and started walking to his house. Louis bit his lip nervously, he knew he was in deep shit. Marcel finally made it to his house and walked in the front door. As soon as he did he pinned Louis against the wall. 

"You do look pretty today, I bet you wore those tight jeans just for daddy didn't you? I wanted to finger you so bad in class." Marcel groaned and cupped Louis' crotch roughly.

Louis whined loudly. "U-Ugh.." He gasped. Marcel smirked and palmed him, making sure Louis was still pressed against the wall, so he couldn't buck his hips up. 

"D-Daddy..." Louis moaned. "I-I'm sorry."

"Oh. You will be sorry. Head upstairs, hands and knees." Louis nodded quickly and ran upstairs when Harry let go of him.

After a few minutes Marcel went upstairs he smirked at the sight on the bed. Louis was naked on his hands and knees. 

"I didn't even ask you to get undressed but you know exactly what I want." Marcel said and walked to the end up the bed. "Mm, your ass is so beautiful." Marcel said and squeezed his ass with his hands, making Louis push back into his hands.

"Remember, you're going to be punished. Don't be a slut and be greedy." Marcel said darkly. "I wonder what I should do to you..." He trailed off biting his lip, examining Louis. 

"I know exactly what I'm going to do to you." Marcel said making Louis' stomach churn in arousal. He wanted Marcel so bad. "W-What are you going to do daddy?" Louis asked biting his lip.

"First, I'm going to eat you out, want to see you clawing at the sheets and crying because it feels so good. Going to do it until you have to cum, bad. Then I'm going to cuff you and fuck you. And I'm not going to cum inside you, even though I know you love it. And you're still not going to cum. I'm going to pull out and fuck your throat, I will cum down your throat and then, and only then you will cum. Untouched." Marcel said with a smirk. Louis whined loudly, his cock twitching in anticipation. "Fuck daddy." He breathed out. He just wanted Marcel's cock inside him so bad.

Marcel spread Louis' cheeks and licked a stripe across the rim. Louis groaned and Marcel kept doing it, watching Louis' cock get harder.

Marcel smirked and slid his tongue in. 

Marcel thrusted his tongue in and out fast. Louis whined and moaned falling to his elbows. Marcel grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up.  
"Stay. On your hands and knees." He growled before shoving his tongue back in, making Louis' jaw drop. 

"D-Daddy.." Louis moaned and fisted at the sheets. Marcel smirked and slipped a finger next to his tongue. Louis gasped.

Marcel pulled away and smirked. "Want you to ride my face, want you to show me how much you want." Marcel said and laid onto his back and grabbed Louis by his thighs. "Come on baby."

Louis nodded and put his knees on either side of Marcel's head and lowered his ass to Marcel's face, groaning when he felt his tongue enter him once again. 

Louis rocked his hips back a forth, groaning loudly. His cock was hard and throbbing, he knew he was going to have to cum soon. 

Marcel gripped Louis' hips and started lifting him up and down softly, making his tongue go in and out of him roughly. "Ohh, Daddyy." Louis moaned loudly.

Marcel felt Louis' thighs tense and quickly pulled away. "Oh no you don't, no cumming." Marcel smirked and laid Louis down on the bed as he sat up. "Remember, I'm cuffing and fucking you now."

Marcel got up and went to the closet grabbing the hand cuffs. He went back to Louis and rolled him onto his stomach and pulled his arms back, cuffing his wrists together. 

Marcel put Louis onto his knees, with his face burried into the mattress, Louis having to turn his face to the side so he didn't suffocate.

Marcel got behind Louis and rubbed his bum softly. "You want this so bad don't you? But you have to cum so bad don't you?" Marcel smirked and rubbed the tip of his cock against Louis' hole. Louis pushed back in anticipation.

Marcel just chuckled darkly before pushing in. 

Louis tugged at his wrists, he couldn't help it, he wanted to touch himself so bad.

Marcel started to slowly thrust in and out of Louis, making Louis whine softly.

"Your moans and whines are so beautiful baby." Marcel moaned as he moved his hips a bit faster, making Louis become louder. 

Marcel pulled all the way out and slammed back in. Louis cried out loudly. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Louis cried into the mattress, he had to cum so bad, and he just wanted Marcel's cock pounding in and out of him. Marcel smirked and held Louis' hips, starting to move his hips faster. 

Louis moaned into the mattress.

Marcel smirked and pounded into him, hitting his prostate, earning a scream of pleasure from Louis.

"I-I need to cum. D-Daddy." Louis whimpered, tears starting to roll down his cheeks from pleasure.

Marcel kept hitting that spot over and over, Louis cries and screams of pleasure becoming more urgent. Marcel looked at Louis' cock and smirked, he was still throbbing. 

Marcel groaned. "I'm close." He said and pulled out. Marcel picked Louis up and sat him up on his knees, setting him on the floor. Marcel gripped the back of his head and put his mouth around his dick. 

Marcel started fucking his throat, moving his hips back and forth. Tears came down Louis' face as he gagged.

After a few thrusts, he came down Louis' throat. Louis gagged and swallowed.

Marcel pulled away. "You can cum now baby." 

Louis nodded quickly and stroked himself, before cumming hard with a scream of daddy. Louis panted and looked at Marcel.

Marcel picked him up and rubbed his back, laying him in bed. "I love you so much." Marcel whispered as Louis fell asleep.


End file.
